peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Meowth's Charm Loss and Sad Past With Shadow
(Later at Hangman’s Tree, Tails had already given the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas the blueprint instructions on fixing Omega and the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas are already repairing the poor robot. As the group watched on, with the Winx Club back in their human forms, they talked with Mallow) Mallow: Poor Omega. Stella: “Poor Omega?” Don’t you mean “Poor Omega and ''the Uni-Mind?” Tecna: The Uni-Mind’s a powerful artifact, not a person, Stella. Stella: I know, but the Uni-Mind needs sympathy, too. Bloom: Girls, there is no time to argue about that. Stella and Tecna: Sorry. Musa: I bet K. Rool and Skurvy had those pirates steal the Uni-Mind to cripple the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas’ lives. NiGHTS: Not necessarily. Musa: What do you mean? NiGHTS: If K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew wanted to cripple the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas’ lives, they would’ve destroyed the Uni-Mind. But luckily, they didn’t. Ash: They just unfortunately captured it. ''(A male green Sprixie named Verde and Goldie walked up to Tails with Omega’ s left arm) Verde: Which side is this arm? (Tails inspects it) Tails: That’s a left arm. Goldie: (To Verde) Told you so. (To Tails) ''Thanks. ''(They carry the arm to Omega’s body) Kairi: I’m worried. Serena: About what? Kairi: About what K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates might do to the Uni-Mind now that they have it. Klang: I don’t know either, Kairi. But I know for a fact they will do something so horrible with it if they plan to use it. (Realizing what Klang said, Ash came to a conclusion) Ash: Klang, you’re right. Klang: About what? Ash: K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates might use the Uni-Mind to control everyone’s minds across Neverland. (Realizing what Ash meant, the group agreed) Therru: But what we’re concerned is that they’ll also control the minds of people and animals across the world far away from Neverland as well. Aka: Technically, only animals are immune to the Uni-Mind’s spell. Charmy: Well, that’s a relief for the animals. Will: But not so much for people. Arren: What can we do about it? Sora: Is there something we can do to stop it? (Mallow thought over something then realized) Mallow: You remember the Sharpedo, right? Kairi: Who doesn’t? Why? Mallow: Daddy said there is a wise, yet tricky, monster who lives in the cave next door to the Forest Labyrinth. Amy: (Gasps) You don’t mean…? Mallow: Yes…. Loki. (The Neverland citizens got shocked upon hearing that name while the London group got confused) Serena: Who’s Loki? NiGHTS: A wise, yet tricky, monster that loves to deceive you. Ash: He cares about himself normally. Agumon: And he is, without a doubt, a good friend of the Sharpedo. Bloom: But whatever happened to the Sharpedo, I wonder? Gatomon: He is living in Loki's lair due to a certain pirate crew destroying his home cave in the ocean. Patamon: They destroyed it because they tried to trap the Sharpedo in there. Gabumon: But thankfully, the Sharpedo managed to escape by digging through the rocks and emerging outside. Iris: But why didn’t he go and get revenge on the pirates? Sally: Because he was busy moving in with Loki from what I heard. London group: I see…. (After contemplating, Ash spoke up) Ash: I think we should consult Professor Kukui about this. (At the Good Pokemon Character village later, the group asked Kukui about Loki helping out and he came out after consulting with his assistants) Kukui: Are you sure you want Loki’s help? Ash: Of course, Professor. (Understanding their decision, Kukui gave in) Kukui: (Nods) Very well. But be cautious, for the trench is full of monsters. Chip: (Surprised) Monsters?! Kukui: Yes. Monsters. Helen: But where does Loki live in the cavern? Kukui: In a very gigantic snake chamber. Will: A giant snake chamber? Kukui: Yes. Mallow: Loki is, after all, a giant monster. Charmy: Talk about creepy. Vector: And a cave full of monsters. Mallow: But be cautious, Loki knows everything about your painful moments in the past. He’ll use that as an advantage to trick you. Therru: But how can we convince him not to so he can help us? Kukui: Simple. You lure him out of the cave, then grab him by his snout and tell him “Loki, lend us a coil in our quest,” and then explain that quest you’re on. Will: Okay, that’s simple. (Realizes) Wait! A snout and coil? Kairi: You mean Loki is actually…? Agumon: Yes. Mallow: A giant anaconda monster. (Outside the village, the Good Pokemon Characters bid the group goodbye, with the Winx Club back in their Enchantix forms) Kukui: Remember, the first thing to say is…. Ash: “Loki, lend us a coil in our quest to save the Uni-Mind from the pirates.” Kukui: Good. Safe travels. (The group nods a goodbye back at the Good Pokemon Characters, then flew away. At the other side of the Forest Labyrinth in the air, the group looked around, keeping their eyes peeled. Suddenly, Zelda noticed a dark-looking cave upon landing on the ground and the Winx Club changing back into their human forms again) Zelda: Hey! Is that the cave we’re looking for? (The others noticed and Ash nods) Ash: Yep. That’s the one. Pikachu: (Nods in agreement) Pikachu. Chip: Well, let’s fly! Ash: Wait! (Ash stops Chip before he could fly in) Ash: Like the Forest Labyrinth, that cave won’t let you fly in there when you’re in there. Chip: (Disappointed) Aw…. Iris: So we have to go in by foot? Ash: Yes. (Chip lands on the ground and Ash barked some orders) Ash: Alright. Look cautiously for monsters. Group: Right! (As they searched the cave entrance cautiously, Meowth took out his charm secretly and silently started to pray on it when Ash, Pikachu, and Shadow noticed) Ash and Shadow: What's that? Pikachu: Pika? (Meowth, in a panic, hid the charm behind his back) Meowth: (Innocently) Nothing. Ash: What are you hiding behind your back? Shadow: Are you hiding something from us? Meowth: (Hesitating) Well, uh.... (Suddenly, he trips on a rock while backing away nervously and the charm fell out of his hands and rolls quickly towards the cave) Meowth: Hey! (The others noticed and Ash, Pikachu, Shadow, and Meowth chased after it until they see the charm roll into the cave. It then vanished into the darkness in front of Meowth’s eyes. Panting in disbelief, Meowth got sad and collapsed on his knees) Meowth: (Sadly) That was the only thing to help me remember her…. (The group saw how sad Meowth is and the Winx Club went up to him) Bloom: It'll be fine, Meowth. Stella: We’ll get you a new one. Aisha: Something similar to the old one. (Meowth sadly didn’t say a word, but shook his head no. The Winx Club’s faces dropped in concern) Aisha: Was it something I said? (They walk away as the others watched. Tommy went up to Meowth) Tommy: Meowth, one time, I lost my blanket and I got over it eventually. (Meowth sighed sadly, ignoring him. Tommy turned to the others in confusion) Tommy: Didn't help, huh? James: Yeah. Jessie: Didn’t help at all. (Charmy went up to a depressed Meowth with a playful look) Charmy: Hey, Meowth…! (He makes a funny face with his fingers, but no laughable reaction from Meowth. Charmy thought hard on what to do to cheer him up, and then changed his tactic after snapping his fingers) Charmy: Oh, Meowth…. Here comes the tickle monster! (He tickles Meowth, but Meowth still didn’t laugh and remained depressed) Charmy: Aw, come on, Meowth! Can’t you give a little smile? (Meowth sadly ignored him) Charmy: Nothing works. Vector: Ya think? (Sora, Kairi, Bleck, and Tippi came up to him in concern) Tippi: Are you okay, Meowth? Meowth: (Sadly) I’m not okay. I lost the only treasure I ever loved. Tippi: We’re sorry about that. Kairi: Is it something precious? Sora: How special is that charm? (Bleck nods at Meowth silently, and Meowth sadly gave in) Meowth: (Sadly) My mother gave it to me when I was little. Sora, Kairi, and Tippi: Hmm? Meowth: (Sadly) I wanted it from the moment I saw it and she gave it to me as a gift. Then a week later, (Tears welled in his eyes) she died from tuberculosis. No vets who treated her hugged me in comfort. (Shocked and concerned on what they heard, Sora and the two girls looked at Meowth in sympathy. Even the group felt sad for Meowth) Tippi: How sad. Meowth: (Sadly after wiping his tears away) After she died, I put her picture inside it in honor of her memory.... Sora: That's very.... Nice. Meowth: (Sadly) And that charm and picture was my honor for her memory. Kairi: Was she your best friend back then? Meowth: (Sadly) Who? My mother? (Kairi nods) Meowth: (Sadly) Yes. (Smiles sadly) Once, we pretended that we went back in time in a few seconds and had breakfast the second time. (Watching, the group got concerned) Jessie: What’s this got to do with cheering him up? Bloom: Quiet. Just watch. (They continue to watch. Then Shadow and Rouge, feeling sorry for the scratching cat Pokemon, got calmly sad and spoke up) Shadow: Remember when I said one of the warriors working for K. Rool and Skurvy looked familiar? (The group calmly realized) Ash: Yes. What was that about? (A short pause, then Shadow sat on a nearby boulder along with Rouge) Rouge: Shadow and I understand Meowth's sadness on losing someone dear. Shadow: She was sick with a disease that I recently cured before.... She.... (He hung his head sadly and Rouge placed her hand on his left shoulder upon seeing Shadow shed a tear from his left eye. Noticing as well with the group, Ash asked away) Ash: Are you actually crying, Shadow? (Realizing that he is, Shadow sniffled while wiping his tear away and sighed calmly, composing himself as Rouge pats him on his left shoulder in comfort) Shadow: Sorry. It's just that I worked hard that day curing her when she died. (Shadow looks at Rouge, and she nods before explaining away) Rouge: Shadow and I were close friends with a human girl named Maria Robotnik.... Prior to joining Ash Ketchum along with me and our friends. Shadow: I was created by Rouge and Tails to help cure uncurable diseases because.... (He hung his head sadly) Shadow: Maria had a deadly disease that prevented her from leaving her residence to the outside world, whether it's raining or snowing. (He smiled sadly) Shadow: We were close friends since.... (Then we crossfade to Shadow's past where he awakens from his creation thanks to Tails and Rouge and meeting them and a 14 year old girl with short blonde neck-length hair, light gray blue eyes, and wearing a blue headband, a blue short-sleeved blouse with puffy sleeves, a baby blue collar, a white stripe going down the front of her blouse, and long baby blue sleeves attached to the puffy ones, a baby blue knee-length skirt, and blue low-heeled ballet slippers. She is Maria Robotnik. During this, a woman's voice was heard singing) Woman: (Voice-over) When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together lives Within my heart (Later, Shadow was seen, with Rouge's help, comforting a silent crying Maria when she expressed her sadness of never going outside due to her disease) Woman: (Voice-over) And when she was sad We were there to dry her tears (Then we crossfade to Rouge and Maria giving Shadow his rings, the same ones he wears now on his wrists and ankles, on his first anniversary/birthday of his creation, much to his calm happiness) Woman: (Voice-over) And when she was happy So were we When she loved me (Later, Shadow and Rouge discovered Shadow's blood sample is the cure to Maria's disease and later, they and Maria were seen calmly enjoying themselves on a swingset) Woman: (Voice-over) Through the summer and the fall We had each other, that was all Just she and us together Like it was meant to be (Later, at wintertime, apparently at Christmastime, Shadow and Rouge happily bid Maria goodbye, obviously going to surprise her with a Christmas present) Woman: (Voice-over) And when she was lonely We were there to comfort her And we knew that she loved me (Later, they returned with a Diamond Flower and found the house ransacked and windows broken and ran inside in concern. They see a shadowy figure briefly noticing them and then left escaping. After the assailant was gone, Shadow and Rouge goes inside the house where the assailant formally was and found some blood specks on the wall and on the floor, Maria, dead from a covered stab wound. After dropping the Diamond Flower, they went up to her and checked for her pulse on her neck. Then, becoming calmly sad, Shadow and Rouge lowered their heads sadly and Shadow calmly held Maria’s lifeless head close to his while Rouge gently took Maria's left hand in her hands sadly. For Maria is dead) Woman: (Voice-over) Soon, the years went by We stayed the same But she was gone forever We were left alone Still I remembered to that day When she’d say "I will always love you" (Then later in the springtime, at Maria’s gravestone with an image of her on it, Shadow and Rouge gave calm sad smiles as they looked at it. They even calmly caressed the top of the stone tenderly. Then Rouge calmly placed her hand on each of Shadow’s right shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, letting him know she’s there for him, making Shadow calmly give a soft smirk) Woman: (Voice-over) Lonely and sentiment I’d never thought I’d had my other friend And she smiled at me and held me Just like she used to do Like she loved me When she loved me (Then they walked away slowly from the gravestone. They stopped for a second and looked back. Then they smiled softly and then walked way again) Woman: (Voice-over) When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together lives Within my heart When she loved me (As soon as the song ended, we crossfade back to the present, with Jessie, James, Meowth, the female London group members, and the female Mobians, except Rouge, feeling teary-eyed from the memory reveal) James: (Sadly while wiping some tears away) How sad.... Shadow: Rouge and I never found out who her killer was that day. Rouge: And we’ll never know to this day. (After Jessie, James, and the females composed themselves, Sonic smiled softly and went up to Shadow) Sonic: Shadow, it’s okay to move on without Maria. Shadow: (Unsure) Sonic.... Sonic: Believe me, it took a while for Ash and NiGHTS to accept us after the Pixl, Sprixie, and two Lumas rescue mission tragedy. (Realizing what Sonic’s going for, Shadow calmly smiled a soft smirk) Shadow: And in time, I have to accept the fact that Maria in the afterlife, wanted me and Rouge to be happy without her. And accept the fact she is not gone from memories, but from the living world. (Sonic nods. Meowth then teared up a bit, moved even more) Meowth: (Tearfully) You know how to ease a bat and a hedgehog’s pain, Sonic. (Seeing him emotional, Cream went up to him with a soft smile along with Tippi) Cream: Aw, Meowth. (She smiled and puts her hand on Meowth’s, getting his attention while Sora, Kairi, and Tippi smiled in a comforting way) Cream: Don’t be sad. Tippi: We’ll find and get your charm back. We promise. Kairi: Yeah. Sora: I know what it’s like to lose something dear to you. (Sadly, but still smiling) My father died from a car crash a week ago back home. Bleck: Sorry to hear that. (Suddenly feeling tears welling in his eyes again and his emotions rising, Meowth tried to hold it in) Meowth: (Tearfully) I’m not gonna cry…. I’m not gonna cry…! I’m not gonna cry! (Kairi and Cream hugged Meowth with a smile while Tippi kissed him) Sora: It’s okay to cry, Meowth. Kairi: And since no one hugged you for your mother’s loss…. Cream: We figured that, now that we know, you deserve one. Meowth: (Tearfully) Guys…. (Tears began to spill on his cheeks and he broke down crying as he hugged them back. Shadow turned to Sonic and Rouge in calm timidness) Shadow: Rouge? Will you and Sonic...? Do what the girls are...? Rouge and Sonic: Sure. (Then they hugged as well. The group looked on in concern) Jessie: Oh, great. Making things worse. Cheese: (Reassuringly with a soft smile) Chao, chao.... Bleck: Sora, Sonic, girls…. (After the embrace ended, Meowth’s crying calmed down as he wiped a tear away from his right eye and sniffled. Even Shadow, Sonic, and Rouge's hug ended calmly. Seeing Meowth still shedding tears, Cream pulled a pale blue handkerchief out of her dress pocket and dabbed his tear-filled eyes clean) Cream: Here. (After letting out one last strong sniffle as Cream finished cleaning the tears away, Meowth smiled a little) Meowth: Thanks. I feel better already. Shadow: So do I. Thanks to some comfort. (Meowth, Shadow, and Rouge got up, all cheered up, and Meowth became confident) Meowth: Well, shall we go in the cavern? (Sonic, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Tippi, Sora, and Kairi nodded. The group, who saw the whole thing in surprise, looked on in confusion) Flora: Incredible…. Jessie: One minute Meowth was sad and bawling with Shadow sad and brooding along with Rouge, and then they’re happy again. Bleck: Why? Bloom: How did you do that? Tippi: Well, we listened to what they had to say and we just comforted them once we understood how they felt. Kairi: I did it with Sora after his father died. Sora: And I was happy again because of it. Meowth: And I'm glad they did that. Shadow: (Lightly smirks) My sentiments exactly. (Understanding the explanation, the group nods with impressed looks) James: Well, that was really cool. Klang: I'll say. (Impressed, Bleck turned to Tippi) Bleck: You really know how to ease one's sadness. Tippi: (Blushing) Thank you. (Then the group, after Tippi finished blushing, walked into the cave to not only find Meowth’s charm, but also find Loki and the Sharpedo. Noticing Tippi unable to fly due to being inside the cave, Bleck picked her up gently) Bleck: Want to ride in my pocket until we're out? Tippi: Yes, thank you. (He puts her inside his jacket pocket) Tippi: You really know how to be a gentleman. Bleck: (Blushing) Oh, uh.... Thank you. (They smiled softly at each other. Then, realizing they have a mission to do with their friends upon seeing them clear their throats calmly, they snap out of it and everyone resume their trek to find Loki and the Sharpedo) Coming up: The group brave Loki’s lair and eventually, they find him and after getting Meowth’s charm back and Loki nearly hypnotizes and eats Kairi and Charmy, which was part of the distraction, convince Loki to help them and the Sharpedo in their quest, and at the same time prior to this, K. Rool and Skurvy interrupt their crew's chance to reveal Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck's betrayal upon seeing the stolen Uni-Mind. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies